A weird sorta magical love
by Noba14
Summary: Draco's trying to give Harry what he deserves but dose Harry really want all that? Who ever said love and a relationship were easy never met this couple. People have to grow and change but that doesn't mean it's always for the better.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters**

**Warning: This chapter contains yaoi which means boy love so if you don't like that that I'd suggest to be honest, stopping reading this story in general. I really hope you all like this one and please review and tell me if you see a typo and or you liked it. I'm sorry its been so long and I will try to start giving one night every two weeks, at the least to devote to new chapters or stories. I feel bad for neglecting you my fans so much and want to make it up to you or try to.**

-6-6-6-6-6-6-

As Draco crawled out of bed, several things about the night before were still somewhere hidden deep within the subconscious of his mind. The first thing to come rushing back was an unidentifiable sense of dread. Then, the next big issue finely registered to his still half sleeping mind. Something that ought to be there wasn't. "_Where was Harry?"_ Finally, less than a minute later, the memories of last night came back sharp as photographs to his mind.

The day before, had been a living hell, made just for him. It didn't help that he and his beloved had been having problems, no matter how minor they were. No matter how much Draco tried to deny it, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. There was just the undeniable fact that Harry was starting to irritate him, and it wasn't the usual irritation that the black haired boy usually exhibited. Usually the irritation was intentional and cute but even more importantly, it had never lasted long or caused a real fight between himself and Harry. This time however, because of a combination of ridicule and stress he had to endure thanks to work he finally lashed out and hurt the person that mattered most to him.

Harry angry and upset from Draco's hash words left the house crying. The pale boy had felt really bad and had planned to apologize to Harry when he came home. Evidently, that had not happened or Draco would have woken up snuggled up close to him and apologized for his behavior of the night before.

Draco got up and went to fix breakfast. He figured he'd give Harry until noon to come home, before he went out looking for him. The empty house was strangely, lonely without his little annoyance there. The silence pressed in on him like an ominous cloud. The memories of why Harry wasn't there clouded his brain. He had been really harsh the night before. Lately, his lover had been doing things that would seem normal to anyone else. Harry had confided in Draco that he felt that he wasn't pulling his weight around the house. The first time the blond had just laughed it off and told Harry that he needn't do anything. All was fine until the next day when Draco noticed Harry vacuuming the living room. He told his scared companion he didn't need to do the vacuuming because he was going to get to it later. In order to stop Harry from vacuuming the house Draco took him out for a latte. That was good, until Harry tried to pay for the lattes. Malfoy pushed the money back at him and told Harry he would pay for the drinks. Harry had sighed and let his lover pay. Harry didn't see why Draco wouldn't let him do anything. He proceeded in trying to help out, but like before the slytherin just didn't like Harry doing such things. In Draco's mind ,he was the man of the house, and therefore, if Harry paid for things, then it looked like he couldn't provide for Harry. He also wanted to treat his beloved like a princess, and give him whatever he wanted. It only made sense to him, that if he was the man, then Harry would be the woman in the relationship. He didn't want Harry to have to work. He just wanted to set Harry's mind at rest, knowing that everything was fine and provided for him. Draco worried that if Harry were to become to self dependent then he might decide that he didn't need Draco and then leave. That terrified him to no end. He didn't want Harry to leave, and now that the love of his life was gone he was stressing out. He just couldn't take it. He was upset that Harry was gone, and mad at himself for driving Harry into leaving him. It ate at Draco and hurt him so much.

He decided before noon, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to go find Harry, or he would surely go mad waiting for him. No matter how much Draco disliked Harry's friends he knew that his princess would likely be staying at one of their houses. He would have to start his search there. So Draco went to the fire place. He reached up on the mantle place and grabbed an emerald green bag. Draco opened the bag and drew out a potion of the powder within, and threw it into the fireplace after using his wand to create a fire. It took only moments for the fire to turn green. Draco stepped into the flames and shouted The Burrow. He might as well check with Weasel bee first, then with the mudblood. Even though harry had insisted that Draco start calling his friends by their names He still didn't. When Harry was around, he used their names but when he wasn't, Draco still used the nicknames and racial slurs to refer to Hermione, and Ron.

When Draco arrived at the Burrow, he found that Harry was not there .and that Hermione was staying with Ron. Ronald, had shot Draco nasty looks the whole time until he left the house. By the time the pale boy was done checking all the places Harry hung out, it was ten at night and he was exhausted. When Draco disapperated home he found that the lights were on. He smiled thinking that Harry was home, and felt relief wash over him. He unlocked the door and went into the living room to find Harry. When Draco got to the living room he did not find Harry, instead he found his own mother. Narcissa Malfoy was sitting in the green armchair next to the fireplace which was burning merrily. Draco's face dropped from the happy smile to a deep frown, in all of three seconds flat at the sight of his mother sitting uninvited in his living room.

Narcissa sat in the chair, as if it was a throne, and she had been invited. She saw the frown cut across her sons face and returned it with one of her own. They stood in complete silence, for a few minutes before Draco broke the silence. "So to what do I owe the present surprise?" Narcissa forced a smile and finely spoke. "Well you're in a good mood." Draco was slightly irritated by now, and was going to go to bed as soon as he got rid of his mother. Not finding Harry, had drained his energy, and had made his bad mood considerably worse. "So do you know why I'm here?" Narcissa asked. Draco thought for a minute but couldn't come up with much by the way of an answer for his mother's question so he didn't answer. Narcissa heaved a deep sigh. "I've had a visitor in my home since late last night. Do you know who I'm talking about?" Draco's hunch about his mother's unexpected visit turned out to be right. He hadn't thought to check his parent's house for Harry. Narcissa could tell from the look on her sons face, that he knew who she was referring to now. "So would you mind telling me what's going on, and why Harry showed up to my house crying last night?"

It wasn't that Narcissa didn't like Harry because she didn't mind Harry much anymore. She had even come to friendly terms with her sons lover by now. Her husband didn't mind Harry much either, but wasn't friends with the boy either. He was still mad about the fall of the Dark Lord ,and the loss of his house elf. Her husband could really hold a grudge if he wanted to. She was fine with her son's relationship by now, and cared about Harry for one simple reason. When she saw Draco with Harry he was happy. She liked seeing her son happy, and that was something that only Harry seemed able to provide him. Draco had started to settle down since he and the black haired had started dating. He was in a better mood most of the time now, thanks to Harry. She couldn't allow this fight to break apart the best thing that had ever happen to her son. That was why she was here. She needed to know what happened, and why, so she could get the boys back together.

Draco was silent for a moment. He had known that Harry was upset when he left the house, and was ready to cry. Hearing that he had come crying to his mother, was even more upsetting. Knowing his mother as he did, he knew that she probably prodded the information about the fight from Harry. That included all the hurtful things that he had said to Harry. He had been so angry and had been aiming to take it out on someone. He had said things that he knew would hurt his beloved, and at the time he had no regrets about what he was saying. Now, however, his stomach was tying itself in uncomfortable knots over the things he had said the night before.

Narcissa taped her foot impatiently." Well" she said in very coy tone. She expected an answer out of her son and she expected it soon. Harry hadn't told her much before he had gotten to the point where she could no longer distinguish what where words and what was crying. He had looked so pitiful, that she had no choice but to let him stay. She had then told him he could sleep in Draco's old room. She had later brought him some dinner and left him in the room. He had still looked very depressed when she decided to pay her son a visit to sort the whole mess out.

Draco knew his mother would neither leave, nor let him see the love of his life until she got what she came for. He also knew she wouldn't be interested in excuses from him either. So with a look of deep sorrow plastered on his face, he relayed the story of the day before to his mother who sat quietly and listened all the way through before she began questioning him at the end.

"So? That's no excuse for treating the person who loves you the most, like dirt. Do you think that your farther treats me like that every time he's had a bad day? Do you? You really hurt Harry yesterday Draco. He could barely speak to me he was crying so much. I refuse to believe that you hurt your beloved, so much, just because you had a bad day at work. So what's really going on Draco?"

Draco was shocked into silence by the words coming out of his mother's mouth. He hadn't thought that Harry would take his words this badly. Hearing this made the knots in his stomach more painfully tight. He looked away from his mother, when she was finished. He was really uncomfortable talking about all this with him mother. He also knew that the real reason for his lashing out at Harry, would seem childish to his mother if he were to tell her. However if he didn't tell her he knew she would do everything in her power to keep Harry from him, until he did tell her the reason. Draco knew that she wouldn't understand but was going to tell her anyway. The son looked back at his mother ,then started but hesitated, before telling her the reason. His brain was fumbling with the words with which he was going to use to describe what he wanted to say. "It… It all started about six months ago" he started. "Then well I just didn't know what to do anymore" he ended lamely about twenty minutes later. He had been right, his mother hadn't completely understood his reasoning at all.

Narcissa just shook her head. She being a woman didn't completely understand male logic or reasoning. She could understand enough of it to piece together what Draco was trying to tell to her. Men and their damn pride she thought. She was just a little less confused than Harry. She just couldn't see why Draco wouldn't let Harry do some simple chores to occupy his time. It wasn't like her sons lover was going to be over worked and leave Draco over a few chores. But she could tell her son really believed that if he didn't do everything ,and pay for everything, that Harry would really leave him. That thought terrified her son and she could tell. She reassured him that Harry wouldn't leave for something as simple as that. She also was a little confused ,with why her son viewed Harry another male as a princess. It kind of made sense, but it kinda didn't at the same time. At the very end she nodded her approval that she had understood. Now the problem was clear to her, the only challenge was going to be fixing it. It was clear to her ,that her son was a little too controlling, and from what she had seen Harry wasn't one to take kindly to that. No ,Harry was like a wild animal he needed space and freedom. It was clear now that the Potter boy probably felt suffocated, being trapped in that apartment all day by himself. This was made worse by the fact that Draco wouldn't let him do anything for them. That was probably why Harry stressed that he wasn't pulling his end of the relationship. That however, was not why Harry was upset right now. She also now knew why Draco had lashed out and was pretty sure that if he just went and apologized to his lover properly, that Harry would forgive him soon enough.

-6-6-6-6-6-6-

**Okay so that's the first chapter for you all. How was it? Confused yet? Well I plan to tell you all what happened next but I'm not sure when the next chapter of this is coming out. If anyone has any ideas for this pair pleas send me a privet message or review telling me them so I can consider them.**


End file.
